Everything Has Changed
by greatwidesomewhere
Summary: "I kissed my best friend Karma and now nothing makes sense." No, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't be falling for her best friend. They were just 'faking it'... Weren't they?


**Author's Note: Very excited to be writing my first fanfiction for this couple, not only because they've taken over my life, but also because I'm collaborating once again with a good friend of mine. Karma's point of view will be written by myself, Amy's written by Mell. Reviews are welcomed appreciated! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Karma**

"Is that ice over there? I'm gonna go break it." Jesus, Karma. Way to sound like the world's biggest fucking dork. Whatever, just focus on getting over to the bucket without falling. Her heels were already causing a dull ache to throb at the balls of her feet, and by god, her bare legs were freezing!

Why the heck did they agree to this? Karma is pretty much certain that she's never felt so awkward and uncomfortable in her entire life, a definite first given that she's in the presence of her best friend. Amy was her anchor, gently tugging her back to reality when Karma's admittedly flamboyant imagination threatened to run away with her.

She knew they'd laugh about this in the future, but right now? She felt glued to the spot, eyes darting between Amy and Liam. Handsome, charming Liam, who thankfully looked just as perplexed as she did. If not more. She widens her eyes towards Amy with what is quite possibly the most awkward grin that's ever graced her lips. The blonde gives her a subtle shake of the head in response, and so the three of them stare at each other, silently begging someone else to make the first move...

"Fuck it," comes the oh-so-familiar voice of her best friend, and Karma feels a flood of relief flow through her. Here comes Amy to save the day, as always, "Is this a threesome or a staring contest?"

Wait, what?

...

Holy shit.

Her eyes must be as wide as saucers, she can feel them, just as she feels a breath of air leave her lips in a sharp exhale that she hadn't been aware she was holding. Amy's standing there, hands on hips, proud as punch with a Cheshire Cat grin curving her lips. She'd seen the blonde in her underwear a thousand times as they were changing , and yet, somehow, this is different. This feels different. And not just because they're planning to learn the most intimate knowledge about one another whilst in the company of Karma's crush.

Amy wiggles her eyebrows playfully in her direction, and for a moment, they're back in her room, and they're goofing off and, God, how did she get so lucky? Amy's forcing a playful confidence, and Karma knows, it's all for her benefit. Just like this whole 'let's be lesbians' idea. Amy would do anything for her, at the drop of a hat. The thought fills her with a guilt she's not quite accustomed to, but it gives her the momentum she needed to cross the small motel room on wobbly legs, her throat suddenly unbelievably dry, the need to swallow increasing with every step.

Liam follows suit to perch on the edge of the bed; wait, Liam? He was still here? Oh God, Liam. Karma quickly allows herself a glance in his direction, but his 'I'm so turned on right now' face surprisingly has the reverse effect on her so, quickly, she lifts her gaze back up to Amy.

She's smiling _her_ smile; her lips ever so slightly curved at each edge of her mouth, a sparkle dancing in her dark green eyes. Karma is practically trembling with nerves at this point; now, with Amy standing there barely dressed, this was all starting to feel _very_ real, and she had to bite her tongue to suppress the urge to gag.

Oh, Amy's hands are moving. They're.. Oh, they're on the knot of her mac. Well, her left is, her right is reaching up and tucking a strand of auburn hair behind Karma's ear. Her fingertips burn a tingling path as they caress her cheek, an imploring look in her best friend's eyes that she's seen countless times before.

See, the thing with Karma was that she was impulsive. _Very_ impulsive. Look up the word in the dictionary, you'd find the name 'Karma Ashcroft' as the description. Her impulsiveness was only the root of the problem though; she almost always backed out before following through with any and every plan she spontaneously thought up. The only reason she didn't? The girl standing before her. Amy Raudenfeld. Her rock, her other half, in the most platonic way possible, obviously.

And here she was again, that look in her eyes telling Karma she was an idiot, but she was Amy's idiot, so it was okay.

"Relax," Amy tells her, her tone gentle and encouraging. She drops her hand to the belt that's keeping her modesty intact, slowly tugging at the knot until it unravels in her hand. She then lifts her hands to the lapels of Karma's mac and pulls it open, moving her hands beneath the warm material to push it from her shoulders.

Karma can't, for the life of her, bring herself to look away from Amy. The vain part of her feels a rush of pride at the way Amy's eyes widen and how her mouth drops open a little at the sight of her lingerie. A niggling thought at the back of her mind tells her she should check for Liam's reaction too, but try as she might, she can't break the soft gaze of her best friend.

For the first time that night, Karma manages a small smile, her gaze finally dropping to Amy's lips. Alright. Just like how they rehearsed. They could do this, they'd kissed plenty of times before. Okay.

Why did it feel like they were moving in slow motion? Karma has to look up at Amy just to check that she was actually leaning in. She was. Okay, good. You can do this, Karma. Just.. Her eyes flit between Amy's lips and back to her eyes, which were fluttering closed.. Right, of course.

As Amy captures Karma's bottom lip between both of her own, the brunette feels a jolt in her stomach. _That's _new, she thinks, wondering exactly when Amy's lips got so soft and why she didn't want to pull away. It didn't seem like Amy was interested in pulling away either, taking the lead as she had with the majority of their kisses, yet still managing to be gentle with the movement of her lips.

Wait, why was she pulling away? Was it over already? Karma inhales and exhales, just as her parents had taught her, deep breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth, before she plucks up the courage to open her eyes.

God, she was beautiful. That spark in her eyes from earlier had caught flame, fire dancing through the vast meadows that Karma found herself getting lost in.

"Whoa," she almost whispers, low enough so only Amy hears. The responsive smile that the blonde offers her is enough to steal away the breath she'd just taken. She looks.. Complete. Content? Hmm, Karma wasn't sure, just like she wasn't sure why she felt compelled to be the reason behind that smile as much as possible.

"I know," Amy replies, and if Karma didn't know better, that tone was implying that her best friend _did _know something, something she wasn't sharing with Karma for one reason or another.

Were they having a moment? It felt like it. Both of them staring into each other's eyes and smiling at each other like dorks, basking in the afterglow of their _amazing_ kiss, and this time, it wasn't even for an audience...

Wait...

Liam standing suddenly and claiming Amy's lips with his own felt like a suckerpunch right to Karma's stomach. She suddenly felt winded, like she couldn't catch her breath, and not in the good way she'd just experienced from Amy's kiss. No, this wasn't right. This was how it was supposed to go, remember? She kisses Amy, Liam kisses Amy, Liam kisses her and then they.. Oh God.

Before too long, they pull away from one another, each of them turning their gazes to her. She looks up at Liam, gorgeous Liam, and feels nothing. Absolutely nothing. She just feels numb. She exhales once again, ignoring the concerned gaze from Amy and shaking her head. "I can't do this," she manages to get out, her voice shaky with unshed tears that are stinging her eyes and catching in her throat as she crouches for her coat, brushing past Amy and ignoring the way her skin tingles at the contact.

What the hell just happened? Why did he kiss her first? Why didn't she want him to kiss Amy? Why.. _Just admit it_, she tells herself firmly even as the tears start to roll down her cheeks... Did she want to be the one kissing Amy again?

* * *

**Amy**

"Should I go after her?" Liam asked, that stupid puppy dog look on her face that she supposed drove all the other girls crazy.

"No!" Amy snapped, "She's my girlfriend... I should go".

"Well, can you tell her that I hope she is okay and that I didn't want to kiss you?'' Liam replied.

"Sure... It was um, you know... Sorry." Amy said running out the door in pursue of Karma.

Amy's eyes searched the motel car park and Karma was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't just leave it. She wanted to find Karma and most importantly she wanted to know why Karma had left. Deep down Amy had a good idea that it was because Liam kissed her rather than Karma but she still wanted to hear the words for herself.

Amy walked along the pathway that lead her away from the motel and noticed that there was a cute 50's diner on the corner of the street and decided she would check there. Amy approached the diner and saw Karma through the window, staring into an empty glass of milkshake. Chocolate of course, it was her favourite.

Amy entered the diner and Karma didn't flinch. She just sat there swirling her straw around in the drips and drabs of the milkshake with a blank expression and tear stains down her cheeks that left Amy worried. Amy took a deep breath and walked over to the table where Karma was sat.

"Is this seat taken?" Amy asked. Karma said nothing. "I'll take that as a yes." said Amy taking a seat in front of Karma.

"What do you want Amy?" Karma mumbled, looking up to meet Amy's gaze with her teary eyes.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were okay." replied Amy, knowing by how puffy Karma's eyes were that she was anything but okay.

"I'm fine. I'm fucking fantastic. My best friend and the guy I'm crushing on have just made out in front of my face but I'm great!" Karma spat.

"Karma! You can't be mad at me. You're the one who suggested this whole threesome in the first place. Plus he didn't even want to kiss me!'' Amy argued, hoping that this information would cheer Karma up, her knowing that Liam didn't even want to kiss Amy. Which didn't actually bother her. Amy didn't want to kiss him either and to be honest before he kissed her she had forgotten all about him. Amy was lost in her kiss with Karma before Liam 'ruined' what Amy thought was a 'perfect moment' between them.

"What do you mean he didn't want to kiss you?" Karma asked sounding just as angry.

"He told me. After you left.'' Amy explained.

"Well why did he?" Karma asked confused.

"I don't know…All I know is that you can't 'rehearse' threesomes Karma. It just doesn't work and I'm sorry Liam kissed me but I'm pretty sure he wanted to kiss you more,'' Amy stated.

"Well I'm still not happy at the fact he kissed you."

Wait. _'Kissed you'. _Amy repeated what Karma has just said in her head. _'Kissed you'_ Amy thought Karma would be more upset at the fact Amy kissed him back. Amy caught herself smiling to herself.

"Well don't be.'' Amy assured Karma reaching and grabbing her hand. "Plus he was probably just being a boy. You know how they get when they see two girls kissing. Especially when they are wearing, you know'' Amy said pointing to their Macs that where hiding their revealing lingerie outfits.

"Yeah, about that. What happened to the vest and shorts?" Karma asked looking down into her glass.

"Oh well I thought if I came like that Liam may of thought it wasn't convincing enough" Amy lied.

The reason was because she wanted Karma to notice her as more than just a friend. She wanted to make Karma see that she wasn't just all baggy pants and T-shirts. Amy wanted to show Karma, in her new found confidence_ 'what she was missing'_.

"Well I think it convinced him alright. You looked…" Karma muttered.

"I looked?" Amy asked looking intrigued.

"You looked… good.'' Karma pulled her hand away from Amy's and stood "Anyway it's getting late. Let's go home,'' Karma said heading for the door.  
_  
__'__Good'. _Well, isn't she full of compliments? Amy thought to herself_. 'Good'_.

* * *

_**(Thank you for reading! There will be more chapters to come)**_


End file.
